Momentos Congelados
by Ambar Hoo-Aoi
Summary: Tabla Hipnótica de la Comunidad 30Vicios. Viñetas sobre la vida de los merodeadores, centrándose especialmente en Remus y Sirius. No sigue un orden cronológico.
1. 09 Accidentalmente

09. Accidentalmente.

Remus nunca quiso que lo supieran, no era algo de lo que estuviese especialmente orgulloso. Incluso Lily se enteró accidentalmente. Pero su pelirroja favorita se empeñó en que tenía que demostrárselo. Y resulta difícil decirle que no a esa mujer cuando se le mete algo entre ceja y ceja. Especialmente cuando le tiene tan estudiado que conoce sus mayores debilidades.

Remus debió haber sospechado en el instante en el que le dio una caja de bombones sin motivo aparente. Y cuando le defendió de Sirius, en lugar de quedarse sonriendo y callada, disfrutando del espectáculo. Realmente, fue una semana en la cual no dejó de hacer cosas por él. Y siendo como es Remus Lupin, sintió que se lo debía a la hora en la que se lo pidió.

Así que, en el baile de San Valentín, cuando empezó a sonar el tango de Roxanne, no pudo negarse ni por activa ni por pasiva. Lily se separó de James, que se quedó con el ceño fruncido, viendo cómo Remus se alejaba de la mesa en la que había estado charlando con Sirius.

Lily se contoneó en la pista de baile, esperando. Remus sonrió, con una sonrisa de galán que no tenía nada que ver con su sonrisa habitual. Sirius Black se quedó con la boca seca, el corazón y la polla latiendo a un mismo compás, sin poder despegar la mirada de Lunático.

Se soltó la pajarita con un golpe seco. No parecía el mismo. Incluso su languidez habitual al caminar parecía haber desaparecido. Era brutal, sexual y fuerte. Era todo lo que no solía ser más que en la luna llena.

Lily le cogió de las manos y dieron un par de pasos, tanteándose el uno al otro.

_Roxanne!_

Un paso a la derecha. Se sienten los dueños de la pista. Se saben tales. Pasean de un lado a otro, bailando en los brazos del otro.

Remus deja caer a Lily hacia abajo, brutalmente, con el segundo Roxanne, pero sin soltarla, para subirla acercándola a sus labios. Ambos tienen una sonrisa en los labios, compartiendo una broma privada.

Todo el Gran Comedor ha dejado de bailar. Nadie respira, nadie habla, todos miran. Cómo no van a mirar, si es lo más sexual que ha visto el jodido baile de Hogwarts desde que lo comenzaron a hacer sus Fundadores.

Sirius se tapa la entrepierna con la túnica, quitándosela de golpe. No sabe qué podría pensar James si le ve empalmado. Especialmente si no sabe que no es precisamente por Lily, a pesar de que tiene toda la pierna al aire. No puede ser por Lily cuando Remus tiene la pajarita suelta sobre su cuello, una sonrisa arrebatadora y baila así.

La música también acompaña al deseo sexual, claro que lo hace. Es Sirius Black, la música va con él a todas partes.

Remus no deja de moverse a lo largo de la pista de lado, dejando a veces caer a Lily, haciéndola girar entre sus brazos, como si fuese un apéndice más de su cuerpo. Llega un momento en el que la levanta sobre sí mismo. Y es algo que ni James, ni Peter, ni él, ni nadie en Hogwarts, pensara que podía hacer. Coger a alguien, mantenerle en el aire sobre su cabeza y bailar al mismo tiempo. Girar y tener a Lily en el aire.

Sirius tiene que salir de ahí. Porque no es posible que quiera correrse mirando a su puto mejor amigo bailar un jodido tango. No puede ser así. Ni hablar.

Así que se coloca la túnica, se la abrocha, y sale de allí. Pero no es capaz de irse muy lejos. Se queda en las escaleras, mirándoles bailar desde arriba.

Cuando la canción acaba, millones de años después, más o menos, Sirius desaparece hacia la torre de Gryffindor, justo después de ver cómo ese Remus tan masculino, tan sexual, tan arrebatador, tan jodidamente follable, vuelve a ser el de antes. El Remus tranquilo, callado, que camina lánguidamente, que es incluso más follable que cuando baila.

Remus da las gracias a todos los que le felicitan por ese baile, esquiva a todas las mujeres que quieren bailar con él de repente, a los hombres que, a sabiendas de su opción sexual, le ofrecen un tipo de baile diferente.

Lily, en cambio, le sonríe como si nada a James, que está sonrojado y, probablemente, en lo único en lo que esté pensando sea en la pierna de Lily en el aire. O en hacer cosas con esa pierna desnuda. Eso, Remus no lo duda.

Pero él necesita irse de allí ahora mismo. Es uno de los motivos por los cuales nunca le ha dicho a nadie que ha tomado clases, antes de Hogwarts y cada verano hasta 5º, de bailes latinos. El otro es la vergüenza que le da que se le vea haciendo algo que se le dé bien. Y el descontrol que siente cuando termina de bailar.

Por eso desaparece rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor, buscando un sitio vacío en el que no encontrarse con Sirius, que estará comiendo, ligando con alguna chica.

Porque no puede permitirse perder el control cerca de Sirius Black.

Y esa agitación que siente por dentro es lo único que evita que mire en el Gran Comedor antes de salir de él. No busca a Sirius con la mirada, como sí suele hacer todas las veces que sale de algún sitio en el que está el susodicho.


	2. 04 Es mejor así

04. Es mejor así.

Remus siempre ha dicho que "es mejor así".

Lo ha dicho desde que se dio cuenta de que, eso que sentían los demás chicos por las chicas, él no lo sentía. No, al menos, por las chicas. Eran guapas, pero no tenía ganas de besarlas cuando pasaban por delante, haciéndole ojitos. Pocas, claro, porque teniendo al lado a Sirius y a James, era imposible que se los hicieran a él.

Dijo "es mejor que todo siga así", cuando Lily preguntó si se lo iba a decir a sus amigos.

Dijo "es mejor así, no hace falta" cuando se negó a que le acompañasen, bajo la luna, convertidos en animagos. Pero, en este caso, como en la mayoría, ese "es mejor así" no sirvió de nada excepto para hacer enfadar a Sirius, molestar ligeramente a Peter y preocupar a James.

El "es mejor así" que tanto dice Remus no es, realmente, más que un recordatorio de la única frase que le dedicó el médico que estuvo tratando durante toda una madrugada a sus padres en el hospital. "Es mejor así, al menos ya no sufren". "Es mejor así", "es mejor así", "es mejor así".

Y el joven Remus Lupin, licántropo desde los 4 años, con 10 cumplidos ese mismo día, no supo qué contestar. Así que, para él, "es mejor así" es la explicación que da cuando no quiere preocuparse por sufrir, buscando una explicación racional para evitar pasarlo mal por quien sea.

Dijo "es mejor así", cuando confesó su problema a sus amigos. Pero no lo decía como que quería tenerles ahí. No. La frase completa fue "no importa si no queréis seguir hablándome, es mejor así, no os pongo en peligro". Sirius se cabreó, se levantó de su cama, le clavó la mirada y le dijo que no lo harían, jamás. Bueno, aderezado con un par de "gilipollas" y otro par de "joder".

James dijo "es mejor así", cuando se enteró de que era homosexual. Pero no lo dijo como burla a Remus. Lo dijo como broma. Dijo "es mejor así, al menos ya no sufriré por si me robas a Lily". Y rieron todos. Incluido Sirius, que rió más fuerte y más alto que ninguno.

Dijo "es mejor así" cuando Lily le preguntó si iba a decirle alguna vez a Sirius que era el Lily de James. "No quiero perderle", dijo, "es mejor seguir así".

Y, como siempre, a pesar de no estar de acuerdo, Lily claudicó, para evitar seguir viendo esa mirada triste en Remus, haciendo todo lo que tenía en su mano para devolverle una sonrisa que llegara a los ojos.


End file.
